


Daffodil

by bstrdenergy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Minecraft, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bstrdenergy/pseuds/bstrdenergy
Summary: In the year 2027,A disease that originated in the nether-- The Daffodil-- Has made its way into the overworld. It causes strange mutations inside the human body has been turning people into horrifying creatures.Meanwhile, A group of 3 teenagers decide to raid an abandoned laboratory.. They were expecting to find the ingredients to a cure, not... This.





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> "Are we really going in like some idiots from a horror movie?" Deli groaned, Noticing the two enter inside.  
> "Guys? Guys? Oh god damnit."

The three walked up the debris, Avoiding the metal poking out of the broken building as they gazed upon the laboratory.    
**Bucky: Let’s go.** **  
** **  
** **Deli: Really? I’m starting to doubt that we’ll find a cure. This shit spreads fast.** **  
** Deli said, his voice muffled through his mask.   
  


**Bucky: Even the slightest bit of information could help us out.** **  
  
**

**Rai: Yeah Deli, Worst case scenario is that we probably see a zombie.** **  
****  
****Deli: Oh god.** **  
** They raised their rifles as they opened the broken glass door, Walking into a narrow hallway as   
Bucky cautiously peeked at the bloody corners of the corridor, Walking over corpses as he shivered at the sight of sharp claw marks that ran across the walls.  
**Deli: Do we really have to go down here?**

**Bucky: Hey, Nobody would look through some creepy lab, There’s probably a ton of stuff in here.**

Bucky replied, poking the bodies with the tip of his rifle.    
  


**Rai: What are these marks?**

Rai said, observing the bloody marks splattered across the floor.   
  
**Deli: Whatever it is, I don’t think it’s an enderman.**  
  
As they nervously kept walking, the sound of faint screaming got the three on edge.  
**Deli: What the hell was that?**

**  
** **Bucky: Let’s go.**

**  
** **Deli: Wait- Are we really going like a bunch of idiots in a horror movie? Bucky? Oh god damnit.**   
The sound of a can clattering against the polished floors interrupted the conversation as they stared at Rai.

  
**Rai: ...Oops?**   
  


The screaming came to an end, an eerie silence filled the air as they nervously backed up, hearing the sound of metal scraping the walls.    
**Deli: Bucky?** **  
** Deli whispered,    
  
**Rai: What if it’s like a dinosaur? Maybe it can’t see us if we stand still.** **  
** Rai nervously chuckled as the sound came to a halt.    
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the noise of metal hitting the floor made them flinch.    
Bucky made the first move, approaching the source of the noise with caution.

Upon further inspection, what laid against the marble floor was not a monster…

It was a human. With long ears of metal and claws for hands. 

  
**Bucky: What the hell?** **  
** Bucky poked at the person with the end of his rifle, observing his dirty teal hair.   
Not getting a response, Bucky’s first assumption was that he was dead.   
As he was about to check for his loot, cold steel hastily wrapped around his ankle.   
**Bucky: Oh shit!-** **  
** Soft muttering started to creep him out, Slowly realizing what he was saying. 

**Litebow: Help me get out.**   



End file.
